This disclosure generally relates to cleaning utilities, and particularly to apparatuses, systems, and methods for cleaning a surface in a bathroom using a cleaning device.
Cleaning devices for cleaning bathrooms and surfaces in bathrooms, including floors, bathtubs, shower walls, and mirrors, include a handle and a cleaning tool such as a sponge. The cleaning devices often lack ease of use due to relatively short handles requiring a user to bend over or enter a wet area, such as a shower or bathtub, to use the device, or relatively long handles that limit storage options. Cleaning devices also may attach the handle to the cleaning tool using a swiveling coupling, causing much of the force applied to the cleaning device for cleaning a remote surface to be mitigated by the swivel action, or the cleaning tool may be a scrub brush; in such cases, cleaning becomes more difficult as a user may be required to repeatedly move the cleaning tool over the remote surface to effectively clean the remote surface.